


I’ll Be Seeing You

by janna101



Series: Movie Nerds [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Italy, M/M, References to The Notebook (2004), The Notebook is a Harry favorite, louis is noah harry is allie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna101/pseuds/janna101
Summary: The walk home from an Italian restaurant requires Billie Holiday and the quoting of a romantic classic.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Movie Nerds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140635
Kudos: 4





	I’ll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Harry mentioned watching the Notebook once with friends and crying, so I think he would appreciate recreating an iconic moment. Louis loves him, he’ll play along.
> 
> Comment any other movies the boys have talked about, I need ideas.

Louis’ laugh bounces off the steel gates of the shops on the Italian street. His light grasp on Harry’s fingers keeps slipping, causing the tipsy man to stumble off the curb he was trying to balance or awkwardly spin out of half a twirl. Louis finally makes a firm grasp at Harry’s hand, pulling him in to wrap under his left arm while his right hand taps out a message.

“Why are you on your phone, live in the moment, amore,” Harry mumbles into his neck, breathing a sweet wine smell from his stained lips. 

Louis laughs, sending off the message and shoving his phone into his pocket. “I was letting the team know we weren’t taking the car back, but walking. They’re giving us 20 minutes and then they’re setting the dogs out after us.”

“Hmmm, what to do with 20 minutes,” Harry murmurs, to which Louis laughs as he slaps away his soft grasps of his shirt buttons. 

“Walk is what we’re gonna do, c’mon you.”

Harry hums in response. The two continue down the empty street, spaced out street lights illuminating the cobblestone. Harry’s humming soon starts following a melody, and Louis listens closely. He can’t place it without the words.

“Hmm hmm... _seeing you in every lovely summer’s day_...hmm hmm... _light and gay_...hmm hmm hmm,” Harry mumbles the lyrics softly between humming. 

A soft smile grows on Louis’ face, zoning in on the low singing. He was spacing out of their walking, not noticing when they started to cross the deserted road.

Right as they reach the halfway point in the crossing, Harry pushes away from Louis’ body, shocking the boy by grabbing his hands and pulling him into an impromptu slow dance. Louis giggles, relaxing into the embrace, picking up on the melody to hum along.

He gives it a minute, soaking up the luxury of a quiet night without interruption. Then he sighs, pulling away from Harry with a soft, “C’mon Haz, we’ll be late back.”

Harry groans, and to Louis’ surprise drops onto the road, lying on his back spread out like a starfish. Louis lets out a guffaw, and glances around to make sure no people were witnessing the embarrassing drunk spectacle, or more thankfully driving up to the intersection. Seeing no one, he turned back to his boyfriend below him, giving a soft smile.

“Are we really doing this?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” responds Harry from behind closed eyes. He opens the left one to peek up at Louis, trying to stifle his grin at the fonding face.

Louis lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I’m Noah,” he says as he makes his way down beside Harry, turning his body toward the dark sky. 

Harry just hums in response, letting the boy settle down next to him. 

A few moments tick by, the only sound the boys’ low breaths, the slow drip of a drain to their left, and the distant sounds of live restaurant music. Then Harry interrupts with--

“What happens if a car comes?”

Louis glances to his left, catching Harry’s eyes. He gives a small smile, reaching out to push a curl off Harry’s forehead. 

“We die,” he answers.

Harry smiles back, and for a moment the only thing existing is a look between green and blue eyes. Then Harry turns his face away to look into the sky. Louis laughs and pushes himself to his feet.

“Alright, c’mon, young romantic,“ he says as he grabs both of Harry’s hands and hauls him back up.

Harry goes willingly, his tiring limbs looking for steadiness on Louis’ form. Louis’ left arm wraps around the waist, and leads the two toward their hotel. 

Mixing with the soft breeze, a jazzy tune drifts down the street.

_ I'll find you _

_ In the morning sun _

_ And when the night is new _

_I’ll be looking at the_ moon, 

_ but I’ll be seeing you _

  
  
  



End file.
